The Eeveelution Master (The Eeveelution Master)
'''The Eeveelution Master '''is a Polybag character in LEGO Dimensions, from The Eeveelution Master Movie franchise. Quotes * "Ugh. Scho.. Adventure!" Entering the game * "It's time for awesomeness!" Entering the game 2 * "Math? I don't think so!" Entering the game 3 * "Where am i this time?" Entering the game 4 * "behold my wiki editing power!" when using the 'Wiki Edit' ability * "Death to you all!" In combat * "Dead enemies in 3... 2... 1!" In combat 2 * "I'm glad i'm not reading right now!" In the rift * "Woohoo!" In the rift 2 * "Let me see... put this here... this there..." when upgrading, using the construction bild ability, or using the fix-it ability * "Time to test my knowledge!" When approaching a puzzle * "What?! Come on!" When unable to solve a puzzle * "Too easy!" When solving a puzzle * "Let's take you down!" Approaching a boss * "Hurray to me and my team!" Defeating a boss * "I'm back! Again..." when respawning * "Finn!" When seeing finn * "Hey LSP, are your lumps ready for amazement?!" When seeing lumpy space princess * "jake! Jake! JAKE! Answer me!" When seeing jake * "Hey, please don't bite me. Actually, that might be cool." When seeing marceline * "Special or super amaze?" When seeing emmet * "You're batman!" When seeing batman * "You should consider being a DJ." When seeing wyldstyle * "And that show is coming back to haunt me." When seeing unikitty * "Hi! I'm The Eeveelution Master! I can build anything!" When seeing benny * "I shall pass you!" When seeing gandalf * "Oh scrap!" In combat with only 1 heart. * "*choking* wait. I'm alive?" When respawning 2 * "Respawning? What is this, doctor who?" When respawning 3 * "Waiiiiiiiittt. Whhhaatttt????!!" When seeing The Eeveelution Master * "Woah! I didn't know i could do this!" When using the master build ability * "...what am i to you? Am i a joke, a knight or your brother?..." idle * "And yet, with the all the work we've done, i know that there is still at least one baddie still out there." Idle 2 * "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzzzzz-wha?! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Idle 3 * "Oh man. If only i had some armor..." when approaching a mech or big character * "OH YEAH!" when riding a mech * "Let me see, minecraft, put on armorrrrr..." when switching to Armored RetroNinjaGuy * "Let me see. Minecraft, aw man. No armor in stock..!" When switching to RetroNinjaGuy * "Wait! I think i see the bottom! Wait no." When falling off a ledge into the void * "Oh, i love slimer rancher!" When seeing Beatrix Lebeau * "See yaaaaaaaaaaa..!" Leaving the game * "Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee..!" Leaving the game 2 Abilities * Distract * Hacking * Fix-It * Night Vision * Heart Regeneration * Wiki Edit * Master Build * Construction Build * Ziplines Trivia * His quotes towards The Lego Movie and Adventure Time characters are based on the real Eeveelution Master enjoying those series. * His quote towards Unikitty is based on the Unikitty TV show. * Him having the night vision ability is from the real Eeveelution master having pretty good night vision, by going to movie theaters a lot. Idle Animations * He slouches over and closes his eyes. Light snoring can be heard. * He pulls out a book and reads it before putting it away. * He looks up, closes his eyes, and reaches his arms into the air. Yawning can be heard during this. Entering Animation He leaps straight up out of the portal, backflips a couple times and then lands next to the portal on his feet. Exiting Animation He leaps towards the portal, backflips once, and then falls into the portal. Finishing Moves * He grabs the enemy by its neck and rips its head off with his other hand. The enemy and its head then fall to the ground. * He grabs the enemy and covers his mouth with his other hand. The enemy struggles and waves their arms. It stays like this for a couple seconds. Then, the enemy stops struggling. He lets go and the enemy falls lifelessly to the ground. * He reaches into his pockets and pulls out a pack of pepperonis. Then, he chugs the entire package, drops the package on the ground, and breathes fire onto the enemy. This kills the enemy and its face, chest, and stomach become black with burn marks. The enemy then falls to the floor. Category:Customs By The Eeveelution Master Category:Distract Category:Wiki Edit Category:The Eeveelution Master Movie Category:Fix-It Category:Master Build Category:Heart Regeneration Category:Illumination Category:Night Vision Category:Ziplines